Calling All Teenage Mediums (Part II)
by tjw242
Summary: Dipper is an exchange student and comes to Blithe Hollow to stay with the Babcocks. After Dipper tries to get up to his old paranormalist tricks and gets possessed, Norman has to help him. In the meantime, both struggle with the feelings they have for each other. In the end, will love prevail? (Contains: minor swearing, violence, language, mature themes) [A Parapines Fic]
1. Chapter 1

****Hey guys, thanks for checking out this sequel! Me love you long time. **

**A few notes, the boys are sixteen, and therefore in… (how does American schooling work?) Year ten, I believe. Anyway, Courtney has moved out, but everyone else is pretty much the same. Last warning, there will be mature/sexual themes. Also, there's a bit of sadness because one of the characters is insecure about his sexuality :( And yes, there's boy-boy action somewhere around here…**

**Hope you enjoy, and please feel free to tell me what you think of this!**

**Sushi for all (except the vegetarians, you guys can have… Rice)!****

* * *

The two weeks passed much faster than Norman thought they could've. Before he knew it, Sandra was rushing around the house, cleaning and preparing "Dipper's" room, Courtney was planning her sexual assault on the newcomer (even though she lived on the other side of town), and Perry was giving Norman some pretty wigged-out side-eye glares that spoke volumes.

The day that they were to pick up Norman's new housemate was just as horrible as Norman had expected it to be. He was ready to leave and standing by the door, but his parents kept rushing about — late and stressing, as usual — but kept yelling at him to get ready. Norman just kept his position and beat his record of dismayed sighs before they finally left in their beat-up Ford to go to the place Norman knew as Hell, and his parents knew as free daycare.

Blithe Hollow Middle School was buzzing with activity, which was unusual considering it was a Sunday. Faces no one had ever seen before were lined up at the entrance to the school with suitcases and roller bags, and were being attended to by their temporary families. The family got out of the car, and where Sandra rushed over to the only boy without adults swarming over him, Perry held Norman back and leaned down to give him the only kind of talk Norman was used to hearing from his dad.

~ O ~

Sandra was probably on the top ten list of scariest creatures Dipper Pines had ever faced. Armed with a too-stiff blonde bob, an overbearing smile and sickly sweet manners, Dipper tried to look on the bright side. He'd be out of the craziness of Gravity Falls for _six weeks._ That, or he would attract the same craziness he was used to having to deal with in his hometown, and he'd get to face some new foes. And as much as he loved Mabel, he was hoping to solve some mysteries on his own. After the pleasantries, Sandra led him over to a car Dipper was sure was about to fall apart, where a man was giving a boy Dipper's age — probably his son — an earful about something, but Dipper didn't really hear.

~ O ~

'—Get what I'm saying?' Norman had barely enough time to nod and shake his father's hand from his shoulder before turning to greet the boy his mom was walking over with. The first thing Norman noticed was the boy — Dipper — had curly brown hair that was no doubt as hard to tame as his own, which was tucked under a blue and white cap. The second thing Norman noticed was that where the other exchange students had bags upon bags, Dipper had only one duffel, slung casually over his shoulder. Dipper shot him a contented smile before easily introducing himself to Perry, interacting as if he'd known them for years. They firmly shook hands, which practically made Sandra shoot sparks at how civil everyone was being. Then Dipper turned to introduce himself to Norman. He was about to hold his hand out for Norman to shake it, but the introvert saw it coming and quickly turned away after mumbling a "hi", pretending that he didn't see and was just turning to open the car door for Dipper. Before anyone could protest, Norman darted to the other side of the car, got in, slammed the door, and pushed himself as close to the window as possible.

Sandra sighed at the action and Perry had no readable expression, but Dipper just took it in his stride. Tossing his bag into the car before him (so it would act as a barrier between him and Norman; he had actually learned something about people needing/wanting space after all that time with his sister) he hopped in cheerfully.

'Is that, uh, all you have, Dipper?' Sandra asked as the two adults loaded into the car.

'Yes, ma'am.' Dipper replied. Perry made a sound like an impressed huff, and Sandra quickly told Dipper to not worry with manners like that; the topic of his bag long forgotten.

No matter how hard Norman tried, no matter how much he told himself to not be interested in Dipper, he was. What he didn't know was that Dipper was equally as fascinated by the quiet boy, as well. They drove back to the Babcock residence, Sandra chatting the whole time about astronomy.

~ O ~

Sandra has suspected that the first dinner of Dipper's stay would be tentative and awkward, so she made extra preparations for everything to be as hospitable and welcoming as possible. She de-teenage-girl-ed Dipper's room (which was previously Courtney's) and made a huge dinner, traditional of Blithe Hollow.

OK, not really, but she told herself it was.

After Dipper was shown around the house, they sat down to eat. Dipper was the polar opposite of how Norman had been interacting (or lack, thereof) with them for the last five years. He shared stories of his family, hometown, school, all with a smile, and the occasional joke. Sandra spotted Norman smiling into his lap whenever Dipper made a gag that they could quickly tell was typical of him, and she was happy. She knew Norman would initially view Dipper as an intruder and just another person to call him a freak, but she'd hoped Dipper being Norman's age would make her son begin to open up to people more. She knew Perry would've given Norman a stern chat beforehand, so, if Norman managed to not scare Dipper off, maybe opposites could attract and they could be friends. She laughed quietly to herself. Hell, the second Dipper showed any sort of friendly behaviour toward Norman, her companion-deprived son would probably fall in love. She smiled again, and it grew as Dipper included Norman in what he was talking about, and Norman actually said more than three words.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all.

~ O ~

Norman instantly disliked Dipper.

He talked a lot, smiled too much, got on _way_ too well with his dad, and worst of all; didn't know about Norman's… Quirk. He'd become so used to having people know after the appearance of Aggie, and now Norman had to hide himself again. It was exhausting, and annoying, and Norman blamed Dipper.

That night, as Norman sat on his bed and filled in Grandma Babcock on the evening, he took some time to consider the situation. He had a few choices: tell Dipper outright, or let him find out at school. Either way there was a chance that Dipper wouldn't believe that Norman could speak to the dead, and Norman really didn't feel like an energy-consuming activity tonight. He decided to let it slide.

'Norman? Norman.' The teen blinked himself out of his stupor.

'Sorry Grandma, I was… Thinking. About D— tonight.'

'Well, you shouldn't think so hard,' the old ghost rasped from half-way through Norman's wall. 'that was always your Grandpa's problem.'

With a sigh, Norman kept chatting on to his Grandma about the night, before there as a soft knock at his door.

~ O ~

Dipper could've sworn he heard voices before he knocked on Norman's door, but since they stopped as soon as he knocked, he blamed it on his creeping down the corridor. He had to creep; he _really_ didn't want to get caught by Sandra or Perry on the first night, in a shirt and boxers, sneaking into their son's room.

A soft "come in" later, and Dipper entered Norman's room. The teen was sitting on his bed, clad in plain pyjamas and facing the nearby wall.

Instead of speaking, Dipper was struck for a moment at how plain Norman's room was. Spots of Blu-Tack and pale patches on the walls indicated there used to be posters, and lots of them, but Dipper wasn't about to ask where they went.

'Hey,' he said. Norman nodded in response, keeping his eyes on his hands, which were folded neatly in his lap. Dipper cleared his throat and leaned against the shut door.

'I, uh, just wanted to say…' Oh shit, what did he come in for?! He'd totally forgotten.

'Um… Thanks? For… Having a room prepared for me, and all that…' Smooth, Dipper, smooth.

'Are you usually this articulate?' Norman asked, raising his head just enough to flash a smug smirk. It was quickly lowered. 'Sorry, I meant… My mum did all that. I have no idea how it looks, actually.' That took Dipper back, and he latched onto the first thought that came to his head, desperate to get along with Norman.

'Well, do you wanna come see, now? I mean, it's your house I don't really have to ask you— I mean, you don't really need to have my permission to…' His words trailed off and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. When he looked up again, Norman had lifted his head and was looking him straight in the eye, with an expression on his face that Dipper wasn't used to seeing.

'I think… I'll just get to sleep now, if… That's OK.' Dipper nodded earnestly and went to say goodnight. As he was about to walk out, Norman quietly called him back.

'Hey, tomorrow, when we're at school, this kid Neil — he's cool, you'll see, he'll show you around. And, since you'll be here for six weeks, just know that you shouldn't really hang around me.'

Dipper was so taken aback by Norman's bluntness that all he could do was nod cluelessly and go back to his own room.

Once there, Dipper practically slapped himself. _"Do you want to see the room in your house that I'm staying in at ten o'clock at night? I swear I'm not creepy." Geez Dipper, you've really done it this time. _

Once again mentally slapping himself, he tossed and turned until falling into a fitful sleep.

~ O ~

Norman had never really been… Hard, before, but as soon as he felt a very peculiar tingling sensation in his lower area when Dipper entered his room wearing only a singlet and boxers, he knew what was going down. Or _up,_ rather.

Now Norman berated himself. Not only was he a freak, he was a gay freak. Alvin would have a field day. With a sigh, Norman turned over and fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

~ O ~

Dipper woke and felt strangely energetic despite the rough night he had just woken from. Probably because he was starting at Blithe Hollow Middle School today. He jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom to clean his teeth, determined to get through so that he wouldn't hold Norman up. After last night, he needed the most help with a good second impression that he could get.

Humming around his toothbrush, Dipper didn't notice Norman walk into the bathroom until they practically knocked heads. Norman snapped to attention, and hurried out without saying a word, but Dipper saw he suddenly he blushed. Perhaps Norman was even more shy than Dipper first though.

It was then he remembered he was only wearing a top and boxers. Finishing his teeth and ninja-running back to his room, Dipper berated himself. _When will I learn, really? Imagine what Mabel would say…_

~ O ~

Dipper met Norman at the front door, where he'd apparently been waiting for a while.

'Ready to go?' Norman nodded. 'Hey,' Dipper continued, determined to get Norman to open up, 'you were up pretty early.'

'Yeah,' Norman nodded again, then after a moment added, 'we'll need it.'

'Oh? Is the walk to school that long?' Norman hesitated.

'No, it's… Just that you need to be shown around, and stuff.' Dipper thankfully didn't see the pitying look Sandra gave Norman from the kitchen. Before she could comment on his lie, Norman started out the door, Dipper hot on his heels.

~ O ~

'So…' Dipper began.

'So.' Norman said, his gaze never moving from the sidewalk in front of him.

'So why should I not hang with you?' He obviously caught Norman off guard with the candid question, as the boy's step faltered momentarily.

'Uh, I'm just one of those people who's better off alone.' He said.

'Oh,' Dipper let out a breath of relief, 'so you don't like people hanging around you, but there's nothing stopping me from doing it, right?'

Norman didn't answer.

~ O ~

When they reached the school, Dipper hardly had time to say "see ya round" before he was handed off to Neil, one of Norman's… Well, Dipper didn't exactly know if he could say "friend".

'So has Courtney come onto you yet?' Was the first thing Neil asked as the two of them walked around the pathetic excuse for a school.

'Excuse me?'

'Norman's sister — older. She's really…' He paused to think, then turned to Dipper. 'What the word for a girl who's into younger guys, older guys, _and_ guys her own age?'

'Busy?' Neil laughed, but a more serious topic popped into Dipper's mind.

'Hey, you're buds with Norman; did I do something to piss him off? Like, insult his small-town-ness, because I came here from Gravity Falls!'

Neil's nose scrunched up in thought. More students were arriving, now.

'No, it's just Norman. He was pretty cold to me, too, when I first tried to get in to interact.' Dipper smiled, relieved.

'So he'll warm up to me, then?'

'… Not necessarily.' Was all Neil said, before leaving Dipper at his locker.

Most of the day was as Dipper expected it to be— having to re-introduce himself in every class, most of which he shared with Norman. Still, his new housemate refused to even look Dipper in the eye. It was only after last session, walking out of the school that Dipper even saw Norman. He was about to stride up to the teen and outright ask if he'd done something wrong already, but Norman was already talking to someone.

At least, that's what it looked like.

'Yeah, I know, I know,' Norman said, chucking slightly. Dipper's eyes narrowed in confusion. Norman hadn't seen him, because Norman was so preoccupied with… A tree. He was talking to a tree. Specifically a higher up, bare branch. _Wow,_ Dipper thought. _Just wow._ He'd gotten a certain tree-hugger vibe from Sandra, but this was a whole new level.

'Um, yeah, I don't think we have to worry about that. The Germans made a peace treaty, or whatever. Everything's good now.' Norman informed the branch. 'Anyway, I've gotta go, hang in there!' Norman called behind him as he began to walk in the other direction, but as he turned around to greet the tree goodbye, he caught sight of Dipper standing there. Almost tripping onto his face in surprise, Norman stumbled back as he saw Dipper, who was a little speechless.

'I suppose you've heard something about that already.' Norman said, taking advantage of Dipper's silence. After a moment, Dipper cleared his voice and gathered his thoughts.

'Um, about what? I mean, I get you're not exactly Mr. Popular, but no, no one told me about how much you love trees… I'll have to recycle more.' Dipper thought he saw a smile play at the corner of Norman's mouth, but it soon vanished.

'What do you mean? Seriously no one told you yet?'

'About… What exactly? The trees? No.'

Norman was silent, then: 'Come on, let's just go home.' This time, Norman didn't say goodbye to the tree as the two boys walked side by side to the Babcock residence.

About halfway through the walk (which had been totally silent), Dipper cleared his throat and spoke.

'Y'know, I did hear a few things today. Info travels really quickly at your school.' Norman gave a non-committal shrug. _Eh, small towns. What can you do?_ It seemed to say.

'I heard heaps about the town's history, the witch trials and everything. It was pretty cool to see how much everyone was into it, I love that stuff—'

'Burning children?' The acid in Norman's voice almost made Dipper stumble.

'No! No, of course not! Just… History.' Norman nodded his understanding. 'I heard about the haunted house on Halley Hill—' Dipper took a moment to elbow Norman's arm suggestively, and Dipper's inquisitive raised eyebrow was met with a very tired look from Norman. '— and I heard a bit about your sister, from Neil, and how she should try to pick me up in the next twenty-four hours, otherwise she's been replaced with a clone.' Dipper paused for a moment, but Norman didn't comment. He didn't want anything to imply he could have any chance whatsoever with this gorgeous curly-haired pocket rocket from what seemed like another world.

'Too bad for her I'm gay.'

It took a moment for the words to register in Norman's head.

'What?' Dipper gave Norman a side-look, confused at his tone.

'I said I'm gay. Do… Does your family or something have a problem with that?'

'No, no, of course not. Neither do I.' The thought had crossed Norman's mind to lie, say for six weeks that Dipper couldn't do anything remotely homosexual, to try and quell Norman's own interest. But, after years of having to hide who he was, he wasn't about to put Dipper through the same thing, not even for a few weeks.

They walked for a few more minutes in comfortable silence, and just as Dipper was about to speak and ask about the tree thing (it really didn't feel like Norman was _just_ talking to a tree), Norman spoke first. 'I think… I'm gonna take the long way today. You go that way—' He pointed to the street ahead of them, '—Go two blocks, then turn left and then right for three blocks, I think you know the rest of the way. I'm gonna take the other path— the park is nice.' Norman attempted a smile to make his lie seem more legitimate.

'But isn't it quicker if I just go this way with you? Since… Your house is…' He pointed vaguely to their right, where Norman was planning to go, then pointed out how it was longer straight ahead. Norman silently swore.

'No, no,' He confirmed, 'there's road works, so straight ahead is fastest. I'm gonna swing by the park, then maybe Neil's.'

Realising Norman was trying to ditch him, Dipper ceased protesting. Wishing each other goodbye, they parted ways.

~ O ~

That night, during dinner, Dipper had felt something was amiss. He knew if he paid attention, he'd solve it— the key to any good mystery. Where Perry Babcock was happily chowing down on his meatloaf, Dipper noticed Sandra looking a little worried; checking the clock, fiddling with her vegetarian meatloaf, and twisting her marriage ring around her finger.

'Does Norman usually get home by now, Ms. Babcock?' Dipper asked. Sandra seemed struck for a moment.

'Oh, dear, please, Sandra's just fine. And yes, he does, or at least I think… Perry?' The man grunted through his food. 'Is Norman usually back by now?' A lower pitched grunt responded negative. _What parents don't know when their kid usually gets home?_

~ O ~

It was nearly an hour later that the back door swung open and Norman's light gait echoed through the house. Sandra called out if Norman was home, and he yelled back that he was. Dipper listened from his temporary room and watched through the doorway for Norman. For some reason, he felt worried that afternoon about why Norman was trying to brush him off. Dipper told himself there was probably a party Norman didn't want to bring Dipper along to, and he could get that. It still hurt a little, though.

Dipper's door faced Norman's door, but since it was dark, all Dipper really saw was Norman dart inside his room and shut the door without turning around. After that, it was all silent.

_He must've fallen asleep pretty quickly,_ Dipper thought. He was curious as to why Norman would've taken his bag with him to a party. Or would be coming home this late from a friend's place; why not just stay the night? Also, Norman didn't sound, smell or act drunk, or high, or anything, really. Dipper knew nothing really, only that tomorrow would be very interesting.

~ O ~

Norman quietly thanked the ghost of the greaser that had accompanied him home, again. It had really worried Norman when he was walking home with Dipper and the greaser appeared from around the corner to warn that Alvin and his gang were waiting for Norman along his usual route, even more so when Dipper had tried to skirt Norman's lie. Still, he ended up not involving Dipper, which was as much of a win as the situation could've allowed. After the incident two weeks ago, at the party across the street, Alvin and his gang had kept their distance, but like goldfish they'd obviously forgotten about it. That, or gotten bored. Probably a mix of both.

So, Norman spent the afternoon getting beaten up, the evening trying to find the scattered contents of his school bag while it was getting dark (some ghosts had helped though, which Norman really appreciated), and then the night getting home as fast as possible, and getting through the house having to hide a limp and sound totally normal. Normal Norman.

_God, please let tomorrow be uneventful,_ was the thought through his mind as he collapsed onto his bed, going to sleep instantly.

* * *

****This story is young, so if you want anything specific to happen, please let me know!**

**Sushi for all, **

**\- TJ out****


	2. IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME

****[[[On a totally relevant note, who else is _physically distressed_ that Alan Rickman has died?!]]]**

**Holy smokes you guys, feedback has been awesome! I know I swore to work on YCLTD after Nico, Interrupted was finished, but I just caught the writing bug for this fic and figured I'd go with the flow. *puts on cool sunnies even though it's nighttime* *realises I look like a douchebag* *takes sunnies off***

**Thanks a million to: ****_mangagirl1990, torioarangeflower, HappyRaven379, _****and guests ****_Marie, neko skyresa, guest _****(very creative, well done ;P), and ****_Lucypiepen._**

**Here you go, guys (Oh, heads up, Mabel and Dipper are a little/lot OoC):****

**More notes at the end, though****

* * *

The next morning Dipper woke less refreshed than the day before, but he didn't let it faze him. He headed to the bathroom and paused when he saw the door wasn't fully shut. Inside, he caught a glimpse of what was obviously Norman pulling his shirt up and examining a bruise on the side of his ribs. Dipper flinched when he saw it; it was purple and blue and sickly looking. Being as stealthy as possible, Dipper creeped back down the hall to his room that still smelled like the _Beiber's Baby, Forever_ perfume Mabel had expressed her fondness of previously.

'Something's up, Mabel. I know it.' Dipper said quietly to himself, thinking about Norman and yesterday and what he'd just witnessed. Smiling to himself, he thought about how it would be now that Mabel would remember some detail he'd missed, and lead them on with a legitimate investigation.

His smile quickly dissipated. It was always Mabel figuring out how to save the day in the end, wasn't it? He was just there to tag along and occasionally help out when Mabel needed it. That, or need Mabel's help—

Quickly scorning himself for such negative thinking, Dipper tried to focus on the day ahead. One, it was obvious Norman was being bullied, and pretty severely. Two, there was something everyone except Dipper knew about Norman, something possibly to do with tree-talking. Three, he can totally do this without Mabel's help. Totally.

~ O ~

Dipper had to admire how well Norman hid his discomfort at having to walk to school. Obviously he had to be in some pain, and he was acting just like yesterday. Still, that didn't mean he was warming up to Dipper or anything, but whatever.

The two made it to Blithe Hollow Middle School and it seemed like Dipper blinked and Norman was gone. Sighing, he made his way to his first class.

The teen didn't know how he could've not heard it yesterday, he supposed he was just focussed on every new class and seeing if he could spot Norman around anywhere, but every time he walked past a clique or even just stray students, vigorous whispering would commence, and Dipper heard Norman's name with "freak" on more than one occasion.

Dipper was understandably peeved by the time lunch rolled around, and caught Neil in a hallway near the theatre.

'Hey, I think we need to talk.' Dipper instructed, pulling the obese teen through a set of double doors into the empty theatre.

'Uh, what about, friend?' Neil tried, but Dipper's glare cut straight through it.

'Look, there's obviously something here I missed, so if you'd be kind enough to fill me in—'

'I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.' Neil declared, doing that weird little thing liars do when they lie, and pointing his nose into the air. With a scowl, Dipper tried again.

'Look, if it's something to do with Norman, then I think I have a right to know. I am living with him, after all.'

At this, Neil hesitated. Dipper waited patiently for him to say something, and just as he was about to shake the boy until he spilled his secrets, Neil opened his pudgy little mouth.

'There was this… Thing. That happened, a few years back. It was pretty freaky and… Basically, there was this ghost that started attacking the town, and Norman defeated her. Things were good after that, and I even got to help with some extra ghost-fighting stuff he got into, but…' Dipper noticed how quickly Neil's face fell from talking about ghost-fighting with his best friend, to whatever happened next. 'After he started spending more time at Halley Hill, he started pulling away again. We rarely talk, really. I can't really help you there, but if you manage to get through to him, just tell him I still think we're friends, okay?' Neil clapped Dipper on the shoulder, and promptly left, leaving Dipper to take in the information he'd bust been given. Blithe Hollow had ghost problems? Cool. But it seemed Norman had problems, which was less cool. Dipper didn't know why, exactly, but more than wanting to solve this mystery, he wanted to help Norman.

With a sigh, he leaned back on the freezing brick wall. 'What am I doing?' He asked the silence, and was only answered with an echo of another question.

~ O ~

For the rest of the day, Dipper was distracted, totally fixated on trying to figure out what to do next. Asking Norman outright why people thought he was a freak would probably freak him out, and asking questions to anyone else right now made him feel a little nervous.

Dipper paused in grabbing his bag from his locker to rest his head against the cool metal. Mabel probably wouldn't have that problem; she'd rush in here and efficiently interrogate everyone, probably while doing something else, solving another mystery, that was equally as spectacular.

_Great, what am I supposed to do now? _He thought as a shiver wracked his body. _Geez, does this place not have central heating or something? _

Dipper suddenly wanted to get outside, so he did. He swerved through the last trickle of kids still filing out of the main corridor, and before he knew it, had walked around to the back of the school.

Frowning, Dipper cursed his wandering feet and turned to leave, but a sound stopped him. It sounded like the shuffling of feet one might hear in a basketball game, but the pained cough that followed told Dipper it was not. Dropping his bag on the ground, he rounded the corner and saw three brutish teens gathered around a much smaller kid. Two of them were holding the other kid's arms, while the kid himself was obviously Norman. Dipper only passed for a moment and heard Norman mutter something, before he snapped to attention as the most primitive looking of the group lined up for another punch.

'Hey!' Dipper yelled, and the brute turned around. Dipper tried his damnedest to look intimidating, but he didn't know if it was working.

'Whatddya want, punk?' The obvious leader spat. Dipper bit back any retort that would land him in deeper water, and took a breath.

'Y'know, I get to hand in a report of what it's like to be on exchange at this school.' He began, praying this approach wouldn't backfire. 'I get to name anything or anyone I don't like, and it gets resolved.' Dipper fixed his stare, his voice dropping a few tones.

'He's with me. So back. Off.' _Oh God, moment of truth._

With an almost animalistic snarl, the bully took few steps toward Dipper and grabbed him by the neck of his sweater, pulling him almost off his feet. Dipper could see the acne scarring on the boy's face and his lips pulled up into a sneer.

'Whaddid you just say to me, shrimp? I didn't catch that.'

Dipper only just stopped his expression of fierce determination turning into fearful horror, and didn't let his gaze sway from the monstrous teen's eyes.

'I said, you leave him alone, or you get arrested for assault and expelled.' Dipper declared. The silence that followed in the next few seconds was incredibly tense. Out of the corner of his eye, Dipper saw Norman free of the other two teens, and all three spectators were watching with bated breath.

With one last scowl, Dipper was shoved back on his feet, and in a few moments, he and Norman were alone.

'Holy shit…' He breathed. Dipper turned to Norman, shaking himself out of the terrified stupor.

'Are you okay?' He asked. Norman didn't answer for a moment, just laid a hand on his stomach and took a few deep breaths. Dipper didn't exactly know what to do, so he just grabbed their backpacks and when he returned, Norman had straightened up.

'Shit, man…' Dipper sighed, and Norman murmured something unintelligible in response. He wiped away the blood dripping from his nose and took his offered bag.

'That bad?' He asked.

'Um…' Norman shot a _gee, thanks_ look in return, and grabbed pack of tissues out of his bag to wipe his nose with. Norman's face was mainly okay, but his left cheekbone was purple and blue, and with a split lip and bleeding nose, the injuries weren't exactly inconspicuous.

'So, are you gonna go home like that, or something?' Norman tried to shoot his housemate a snarky look, but it soon failed. His father might not return until after he got home, but there was no avoiding his mum at least once in the afternoon. Even if he did somehow sneak past, Grandma would throw enough of a fit once she saw (which she definitely would) for someone to come into Norman's room to ask what their deceased relative was on about now. That meant no going home right now, at least not looking like this.

'Shit,' Norman swore, feeling something inside of him coil up uncomfortably at the angst.

Before Dipper knew what he was doing, his hand was patting Norman's shoulder like they were old friends, though Norman had tensed up like a deer in headlights underneath his hand. After a moment of tense silence, he let it drop back to his side.

'Well, if you need to waste time before going home, I'm pretty curious about your town, and I'm pretty sure I could use a guide…?'

Norman managed to give Dipper a questioning look, and a mischievous grin overcame his face.

'The old house on Halley Hill. I wanna see it, will you show me?'

Like most of time Dipper spent in Norman's presence, Norman's face suddenly went blank and emotionless.

'Why would you want to check that out? It's just a stupid old house with a lot of hype around it for us small-town kids to prove themselves with.' Norman said, almost like he was reciting. Dipper wasn't intimidated.

'Then let's go check it out, if it's so stupid and harmless!' Yes, Dipper was calling Norman chicken, though his playful resolve wilted a bit when a hint of anger painted Norman's eyes.

Norman turned away from Dipper while he felt his eyes flash electrically. Taking a deep breath, Norman tried to convince himself that Dipper was just poking fun and didn't actually know that he was a… He was a freak. He'd said so himself…

He sighed in annoyance. Norman was done with lying to himself. Dipper wanted to go see a haunted house with the freak kid? Norman would make sure to deliver.

'Fine.' He said stonily, turning to face Dipper. 'Let's go.' Dipper grinned, and Norman still couldn't shake that tiny inkling of maybe Dipper really didn't know.

But this one time, Norman wasn't going to take any chances. He wouldn't be made a fool again.

~ O ~

The two walked in silence to the far side of town, almost in the direction of Aggie's tree, but not quite. Speaking of, Norman reminded himself to visit her some time.

They trudged up the last of the dirt path leading around a pine-covered bend to the old decrepit house on Halley Hill, the only one on it. The large front door, thick maple wood, was slightly ajar, and the breeze from behind the two boys blew forward and pushed the door open a smidgen more, as if inviting them in.

Norman eyed the broken windows and cracked wooden panelling as Dipper practically jumped from foot to foot with excitement.

'Well?' Dipper offered, taking a flashlight from his backpack and flicking it on, the bright ray illuminating the dusty door too much and blanking out everything else entirely. Norman didn't like it. 'Shall we go in?'

'Do you keep a flashlight on you all the time?' Norman asked.

'Hey man, you never know.' Dipper said with a sidelong smile. Norman just sighed and started toward the door.

~ O ~

'I don't even know why you'd want to come here.' Norman's voice rang out from the other room while Dipper poked around what might've once been a sitting room.

'Are you kidding me? I'm _way_ into this stuff!' Dipper called back.

'You have prior experience?' Norman asked back with a doubtful frown, wincing as he heard a crash from Dipper's room. Sighing, he walked in there only to stop dead in his tracks.

Dipper shot him a sheepish grin, setting the small side table he knocked over back up. The beam of light from the askew torch in his hand illuminated a dust eddy, and beyond that, a dead person.

Norman had frozen, mid-step, mouth half open and eyes wide in fear. Sure, this ghost was nothing like Aggie on the terror factor, but he was still pretty damn scary.

His face was ashen, his marble white eyes standing out even more above gaunt cheeks. He was wearing clothes of the last two or three decades, which fit the mid-twenties age guess. Around his neck was thick rope, wound three times, like one of those stupid "choker" necklaces the girls at school wore. He was staring right at Dipper, something akin to rage clear on his face.

Straightening up and brushing the dust from his pants, Dipper turned the flashlight to Norman's feet, to see how the other kid was holding up.

Norman's face was… Well, it looked like he'd seen a ghost. Dipper followed his line of sight, and nearly dropped his flashlight.

'Oh, holy shit.'

The ghost was still staring at Dipper, but said stare-ee's last comment drew Norman's attention away.

'You—You can see that?' Norman sputtered, seeing Dipper staring exactly where the ghost was, a similar look of horror on his face. The exchange student nodded dumbly.

'A lot scarier than…' Dipper muttered something, but Norman didn't quite catch it. Frowning and telling himself to deal with the at-hand situation, Norman turned back to the spectre.

'Hey, we're sorry we intruded, we'll be leaving now.' Norman said, with the bravest tone he could muster up.

The ghost did that creepy thing ghosts do when it turned to look at Norman, its eyes swivelling over to him first, followed by its head. Norman tried to appear strong —_gotta protect Dipper, Norman, come on_— but felt that facade crumble when the apparition narrowed its eyes at him in anger and curled its lip in disgust. Norman barely had time to squeak in protest as a huge antique chest of drawers flew from the other side of the room straight at him. Norman may have heard Dipper cry out (his name?) but was too distracted by being thrown into the wall behind him.

Everything went black for a moment— minutes? Hours? And Norman came to to the sound of his own heavy breathing. Pressure on his chest made his arms move reflexively, and while pain shot through one, rendering it idle, the other pushed the huge wooden chest away far enough to crawl out from behind it.

'Norman!' Norman's vision was dark and swimming, but the slapping of sneakers on old wooden floors and vibrations against the side of his head where it rested on said floor told him Dipper was running over.

'You okay, man?' Dipper's worried voice fluctuated in clarity in Norman's mind. _Son of a bitch hit me hard,_ Norman cognised as he managed a garbled moan. 'Don't worry dude, I got this.'

Norman managed a _You So Don't_ glare through the pain shooting up his arm, but his attention was drawn by the huge scrapbook lying in Dipper's lap. Dipper, apparently having decided Norman was fine, also turned to the book, opening it up and flicking though pages in search of something.

The six-fingered hand almost made Norman want to pass out again. _Dipper's a ghost hunter wannabe. Great. _

Norman managed to push himself into leaning on his good elbow, looking up to see the ghost swoop in.

'Dipper!' Norman cried, wincing as Dipper flew back, his entire body making a sickening _thud_ against the other wall, a twin sound made by Dipper's weird scrapbook hitting the dusty floor to his left. Norman growled in annoyance, 'This is _enough.'_ He muttered.

'Hey!' Norman called as he stumbled to his feet. Dipper fell to the floor as the ghost turned his attention to Norman with a sneer.

'Listen to me, you rotted son of a bitch, you better clear outta here before I make your afterlife a living Hell. You got me?' Norman spat. The ghost made a sound which Norman was okay to accept for the laugh it was, and lunged at him, taloned hands extended.

For once, Norman wasn't suddenly scared by the onslaught of pins and needles and _fire_ that rushed through his limbs, for once, it felt _right._ He grabbed the ghost as it flew at him, one hand around its neck, the other pressing against its chest, and let all the pent-up energy shoot out through his hands. He fell to his knees as the ghost sank to the floor, seemingly trying to escape that way, but the electricity flowing from Norman's hands and frying the spectre's ghostly body bound them, and prevented the ghost from going anywhere Norman's hands couldn't. With a ghastly screech, the apparition spasmed and shook into green dust, that then disappeared.

Breathing hard, Norman tried to blink the neon yellow light out of his vision and shake feeling back into his hands, sneaking a glance at Dipper as he stood up and did so.

Dipper was on his butt, frozen from when he'd dropped out of the ghost's grip, and staring at Norman in shock horror. Norman quickly looked away, knowing his eyes were still lit up like the Fourth of July, but also not wanting to see that expression on Dipper's face.

'C'mon, we should get out of here.'

'Norman,' Dipper started, his voice shaky. Norman just walked away from Dipper to retrieve his flashlight from where it had been kicked to the other side of the room at some stage.

'Norman,' Dipper tried again, his voice cracking, and Norman ignored how terrified he sounded. Norman left the room momentarily to grab their backpacks from where they'd been dropped in the front room, stuffing the torch into Dipper's. Norman walked back into the room and spared a look at Dipper's face as he held out his backpack to him. Dipper just blinked up at him, and the look on his face told Norman what question was coming. _What _are_ you?!_

'I— You… You…' Dipper stuttered, and Norman braced himself for the outburst. 'That was friggin' awesome!'

'Wait, what?' Norman couldn't help it.

'You, you were all— I mean, like you— Norman!' Dipper cried, his face twisting into a childishly excited grin. 'Norman, you're—' Dipper's eye twitched minutely as he hesitated, like he wanted to say something else. 'You were amazing.'

Norman managed a dumb nod, and Dipper finally took his bag form Norman's extended hand, swinging one strap over his shoulder.

_Well… That was unexpected, _Norman mused. _But pleasant?_

'Seriously, Norman—' Dipper began as they exited the old house on Halley Hill.

'Don't, really. Just don't.'

'No— Norman, what was that?' It threw Norman that Dipper's voice still sounded so belated and his face showed the same.

'I… Just a trick. I mean, a thing. That I learned. For ghosts?' Norman tried, thanking whatever god that Dipper was just too distracted to notice his lie.

'Well _I_ gotta learn that, wow!' Dipper exclaimed again, and Norman blushed a little. Glancing over and seeing Dipper staring at him as they walked with crystal-clear adoration on his face made Norman imitate a strawberry.

The two emerged from the dim pine expanse that shrouded Halley Hill, both boys simultaneously taking a deep breath of the more familiar air. Knowing Dipper would be shooting him a victorious smile, Norman couldn't help glancing over, but something else caught his eye instead, draining any building happiness he may've been feeling.

'Aw, shit.' He swore quietly. Dipper's grin disappeared and he quickly looked all around them, obviously looking for a threat but stopping when nothing attacked, and when he noticed Norman was actually looking at him.

'… What?' He asked nervously. Norman's face twisted up in wistful disappointment, and Dipper felt his unease grow. 'What, what is it— what's wrong?'

Norman opened his mouth to answer, but took full minute before apparently choosing the words he wanted to deliver.

'You're… I think you're being haunted.'

It wasn't something Norman had seen a lot of, but there was definitely faint green dust floating around Dipper, not going away.

'What?' Dipper asked with a nervous laugh. Norman just scowled at him. 'Well, do you— What do— Do you think— Wait, how'd you know that?' Dipper managed, and Norman paled.

'Um, well it's… I can see it. You can see it— _one_ can see it! Like, anyone! Could see it. The thing. I mean,' Norman stuttered, setting off again so they could be distracted by walking home and not Norman's obvious lies.

'Well— oh. Okay then. Have you seen "it" a lot?' Dipper asked, still curious as to how Norman would know that quickly.

'I guess…' Norman said, his sidelong smile twisted by unease. Dipper let out a small, understanding hum.

'You have many ghost problems in this town?' Dipper asked.

'… You have no idea.'

* * *

****Two things, one, I realised while writing this that this story will be quite a bit shorter than I initially imagined, sorry *pout***

**Two, that just means I'll have to do sequels! *squeal* I've already got a bunch of ideas but if you folks want something to happen during the magical six weeks our gaybies have ahead of them, just request.**

**And thank you all again for the fabulous feedback! **

**_Wolf154657— _****Here you go!**

**_dsaygunhbmnzxj—_**** It turns out I'd had this chapter written for a while now, just forgot to post it (****︺︹︺****) **

**_a fanfictioner— _****I know right?! This just makes me want to hurt Norman more though .**

**_Lucy Moon-Walker—_**** Don't worry, this is my number 1 story from now on, so there will be many updates, and soon!**

**_mattyaoiboy— _****Your enthusiasm is infectious :D**

**_EnderNadra—_**** For your compliments, you get all the rice in the world ;3**

**_normanxdipper— _****Yes, I'm thinking there'll be two more parts after this one is done.**

**_Pjbunny13— _****Thank you! I'll be writing more of it over this time.**

**_Ectolilly— _****One, I love your nickname, two yes I'm going to complete this story (my friend made me promise when I told her I was going to start writing fanfic that I never leave a story unfinished :P) Also I love Wendy, she's so chill.**

**_Frass22— _****My pleasure :D**

**Love you all, peace out.****


	3. ABOUT DAMN TIME 20

**I have no words. Enjoy.**

* * *

'So, you think…?' Dipper began. The two had walked back home in silence, save for Dipper now trying to ask if he was going got get possessed just as they arrived.

'No, you're not going to be possessed.' Dipper looked a little shocked, obviously at Norman's blunt wording. 'At least, I don't think so… That ghost, it'll _regenerate_ in a bit, and I think it's just latched onto you as a waypoint until that happens.' Norman explained.

'Oh,' Dipper mumbled. The two stood there, outside the front door to the Babcock residence for a bit, Dipper scuffing his shoe into the ground as neither really wanted to go inside. Suddenly, Dipper had an idea.

'You know what? Let's take a selfie!' He announced.

'A what?' Norman intoned.

Dipper spun around, cellphone magically in hand. He slung his free arm over Norman's shoulders and pressed his face close to the reluctant other's. Norman looked at the image they made on the camera— ouch, he really was bruised badly—, and couldn't help but smile a bit at the joyous grin Dipper was shooting the camera.

'That was imbecilic.' Norman said once Dipper snapped a few hundred.

'Yeah, yeah, party pooper.' Dipper said while flicking through the shots, elbowing Norman's arm playfully.

'Ow,' Norman hissed, his other hand flying up to rub at his sore shoulder that Dipper had jerked. Dipper looked up instantly, all playfulness gone.

'Are you okay?'

Norman mumbled a "yeah" while rubbing his arm, wincing through the pain. Could you sprain your arm? It wasn't dislocated or broken, but pain kept shooting up Norman's neck from his shoulder.

'Will you be okay?' Dipper asked, and Norman froze. Slowly, he turned to look at Dipper's concerned face.

'What?' Norman asked, his voice awash in confusion.

'I'm asking if you're gonna be all right,' Dipper said, slightly exasperated and wondering if Norman hit his head, too.

'Um…' Norman had never been asked this before. Perhaps maybe by Aggie on occasion, but not by another living human being that owed him nothing. 'I… Yes?'

Dipper forced his expression to relax, nothing good ever came from looking too interested.

'Uh, okay. Shall we go in, then?' He asked, gesturing to the door. Norman hesitated.

'Um, you go on in, I'm just gonna… Clean up a bit.' He said. Dipper just nodded and entered the house, leaving Norman by himself outside. The breeze all of a sudden picked up and Norman shivered in the freezing gust. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. _Dipper haunted. These fucking powers being shitty. My… Family. Everything's going terribly. _ Norman cringed as the weight of his world bore down on him. _Can I fix nothing? _

Norman stood there for a few minutes until he noticed his arms were turning numb. He shook them out to get some feeling back in, before remembering he was injured. Norman froze, waiting for the pang of pain, but received nothing. He moved his injured arm around and felt nothing.

Norman was _so_ tempted to blame it on the cold and the numbness, but what actually happened was staring him in the face.

Residual sparks from him using his powers (again?!) fizzled out into nothing after flicking around his fingers for a few seconds. His powers, he used them again. And they— it— _he_ fixed his arm?!

Cool. Awesome, actually. Healing powers, _thank god, something good from this curse._

With a small smile to himself, Norman entered his home.

~ O ~

Two days passed. The two attended school, shared small smiles if they passed in the hall or at home, but other than that, they enjoyed a comfortable separation. Dipper told himself Norman wanted space after the Halley Hill disaster. Norman told his Grandma (and therefore, himself) that Dipper changed his mind about them being friendly and was content with just being an exchange student. Norman was fine with that. Really.

This was, once again, what he told himself as he lay in his bed at night, staring at his blank ceiling, blanket tucked up neatly around him. Light streaked his room from his window, unnervingly still. Sometimes he'd watch the largest section of illuminated ceiling until dawn came and the street lamps were turned off, when all of a sudden Norman felt like he'd blinked but really the light had just disappeared.

This time it wasn't dawn that stole Norman's idle attention away, but the creak of his door opening.

Norman rolled onto his side to see who'd entered his room, not seeing the point in hiding his insomnia when he'd mentioned it so many times. Dipper's silhouette stood out against the light of the hallway.

'Hey,' He said, voice raspy from what Norman guess was sleep.

'Hey.' Norman returned. Dipper, without turning around, stepped into Norman's room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

'What's up?' Norman asked, the question coming out much quieter than he'd wanted. Dipper strode over to Norman's bed, leaned over and promptly kissed him.

Norman's breathing stopped. His eyes went wide and all of his thoughts went toward the feeling of Dipper's lips against his. So soft.

Dipper moved closer, prompting Norman to roll onto his back as Dipper lifted one leg to kneel partially on Norman's bed. Dipper shifted to kiss Norman's prone lips harder, and Norman's eyes had just fluttered closed in the euphoria when a thought hit him.

Suddenly hating, _hating_ the situation, Norman shoved Dipper hard off of him, into the beam of light that hung above Norman every night, and saw exactly what he didn't want to.

No green dust surrounded Dipper, and said kisser grinned down at Norman devilishly.

'What? Didn't you like it?' Not-Dipper asked coyly, not knowing that if he were to glance down, he'd see _exactly_ how much Norman enjoyed that. Norman felt his face cringe from shocked euphoria to steely rage.

'Get out.' He growled. Not-Dipper raised a brow, the way Norman never could.

'Oh? What if I like it here?'

'I'm telling you to get out. No way you're pulling this shit in _my_ house, you don't belong here. You're dead, you had your—'

'I had my chance and my time ran out, I need to accept I'm not apart of this world anymore, blah, blah, blah. Your words aren't going to work on me, Norman Prenderghast.' Not-Dipper hissed, his glowing eyes narrowing to slits and leaning in close to Norman again, who was suddenly feeling very vulnerable. 'And what exactly do you mean by "this" not happening in "your house"? As if you're some big-time hotshot ghost whisperer,' Not-Dipper scoffed. 'You're just a bullied little loser from a backwater town who'll never leave. You say I'm stuck here and there's nothing I can do about it, Norman? Well, let me tell you a little secret,' Not-Dipper leaned closer again, his mouth a fraction away from Norman's ear.

'You and I have a lot more in common than you think. And one day, you're gonna wake up, and you're gonna be just like me.'

Norman barely kept his face from scrunching up in response to how tears were flowing from his eyes as he lay in his bed, Not-Dipper still leaning over him. Not-Dipper's check twitched in what might have been a victorious smile, kissed the shell of Norman's ear, swept his tongue over where a tear had rolled down, and straightened up.

Norman was biting his lower lip not only to stop himself from responding— _he's a bully, Norman, he just wants a reaction—_ but also to stop more crying. Not-Dipper's words were nothing he hadn't heard or thought of before, but hearing them from a voice he'd come to… Admire? Trust?

It hurt.

A lot.

Not-Dipper laughed softly again, the sound like broken glass being crunched in a fist.

'Damn, you really like him, don't you?'

Again, Norman kept himself form saying anything. Not-Dipper leaned down, planting his hands either side of Norman's head and had their noses almost touching.

'You know he's going to have to leave. You do. You know it won't be good for either of you if you fall for him. You've kept yourself form caring this long, what's another?' Not-Dipper tilted his head, a cat studying its captured mouse. 'What's so important to you when you've kept so many away already?'

'Shut up.' Norman said through gritted teeth. The thing was getting on his nerves, even more so again when it smiled at his growl.

'Ah, so I was right. He likes you, too, you know.' The thing cocked an eyebrow, a clear challenge for Norman to enquire. Norman managed to abnegate. The thing smiled slightly more, obviously looking forward to the challenge of making Norman snap.

'You know what I'm talking about.' It breathed in deeply, then out through Dipper's nose, a sickening imitation of thoughtfulness. 'You know he's only ever going to cause you pain, Norman. Let him go. He's mine, anyway.'

Before Norman could respond, Not-Dipper quickly kissed the tip of his nose and was out of his room, the door squeaking once on its hinges.

Norman lay on his bed, forcing himself to breathe.

'Shit.' Was all his bedroom ceiling heard that night.

~ _The girls at my school did this to me too, Norman_ ~

Unlike most (read: all) people, Norman answered more calls from unknown numbers than actual contacts he had.

The kids at school, after he'd lost what respect he'd gained from defeating a freaking two-century-old witch (apparently not much), had uploaded his number to a phone-sex website, and he'd been getting multiple calls a day ever since from weird old pedophiles who'd read whatever the idiots had advertised his service as being and evidently liked it.

Norman had tried tracking down the post to get it removed, but it was gone, untraceable to Norman but apparently shooting fireworks to anyone and everyone else on the internet.

As such, the most he could do was answer unknown numbers, and save them as the cretins they were so he knew not to answer a second time.

The day after Not-Dipper's late-night visit, Norman was eating breakfast (at the table, actually using a piece of crockery for once) and his phone rang. It wasn't a blocked number, but not one he'd saved, either. Norman inwardly sighed and prepared himself for yet another "Tell me what you're wearing" moment.

'Hello?'

_'__Yeah, uh, hi? Norman?'_ Norman's face scrunched up in confusion. A _girl_, calling _him_, from an unknown number?

'Yes?' Norman thought he could hear a braces-induced lisp as the mystery caller breathed a sigh of relief and thanked God.

_'__I'm so happy I could reach you. You're the Norman from Blithe Hollow, right?' _Again, Norman responded in the affirmative, having no idea this was how his morning would turn out.

'What do you, uh… What can I do for you?'

_'__Well, you see I have a bit of a problem…' _The girl said, and Norman instantly saw what this was. A little early for prank sex-calls, though, right?

_'__The thing is, my brother calls me every week but he missed our call this week, and in our lives that never means a good thing. So, Dipper's either dead, possessed or kidnapped, and I figured I'd call you first.' _

Well then.

'Um…' Was all Norman could come up with.

_'__So… Oh, I'm Mabel, by the way. I'm Dipper's twin— older by five minutes, though.' _Before Norman could mumble some poor response again, Mabel continued. _'Y'know it's funny, the last Norman I really interacted with turned out to be a—… Y'know, not so good, but here I am, asking for another Norman's help! Crazy, right?!' _Mabel snorted out a laugh, and Norman found himself still dumbstruck, and managed a laugh to stall.

_'__So, can you help me, Norman?'_ Mabel finally said after an awkward silence. Her tone reminded Norman of some over-excited camp leader asking him to go on a dangerous mission to put on his trousers the right way out. Norman sighed, not letting this _Mabel_ miss any of it.

'What do you need help _doing_?' He monotoned, definitively sick of the conversation.

'_Well… First off, by your tone I'm guessing he's not dead, which is a good start!' _Norman rolled his eyes at the return of the camp leader tone.

'So…'

_'__So, what's up?' _Norman gave up.

'Well, he's not kidnapped.' A pause.

_'__The fact that I'm not surprised it took him less than a week to get possessed is just worrying to the state of my psyche.' _Mabel announced. '_Still, it's not great news. Being possessed doesn't exactly lead to good stuff, I'd know first hand.' _

That caught Norman's attention.

'You do?'

_'__Oh yeah, didn't Dipper tell you anything about where he came from— Gravity Falls?'_

'No, not really.'

_'__Oh, well the gist is—'_ There was a crash from somewhere on Mabel's end, like a shelf of little items falling over. _'No, my grappling hook!'_ Was all Norman heard before a hurried good bye and the tone of Mabel having hung up.

Norman sighed, and returned to his breakfast, thinking about Dipper.

~ O ~

Norman looked down at his lit up phone screen, while dodging screaming freshmen in his periphery.

**_Calling: Mabel Dipper'sSister_**

**_Accept Decline_**

Taking a deep breath, Norman hit _Accept_ and lifted the phone to his ear, shouldering another student out of his way in the crowded hallway.

'Hello?' He said loudly over the roar of the crowd.

_'__Hey, yeah, it's me Mabel. So what's the plan, boss?'_

'Excuse me?'

_'__Y'know to save my brother?'_

'Oh.'

_'__Oh indeed, so what's the play?'_

'Well I don't know, I thought you said you're the one who knows about this stuff.'

_'__Well it's gotta be— you've gotta be able to do it, you're the one there.' In other words, you have to save Dipper's butt, just like we saved everyone's butts last time, and look how that worked out, Norman._

'Look, Mabel, can't you just say there was a family emergency and get whatever adult you're living with to call my parents and get him sent back? I really…' Norman didn't know how to explain just how much he was emotionally unprepared to deal with something like this.

A long burst of static indicated Mabel was shushing him.

_'__Nope, can't do that.'_

'Why not?'

_'__It wouldn't further the plot, you dope!'_

'Wait, the wha—'

_'__So, I propose you get him somewhere secluded, then maybe get some old, mysterious, probably-has-secret-ghost-powers person in your village to fix him up, then yay! Happy ending!'_

Norman was glad he reached his locker by the time Mabel finished speaking because when she announced that _stunning_ plan, he couldn't keep walking.

After a few dumb moments, Mabel was in his ear again.

_'__Hello? Still there, Normy?'_ Norman flinched at the nickname.

'Seriously? _That's_ your plan?'

_'__Well do you have something better, Mister… Mister So Good At Plans?!'_

Norman sighed heavily, stacking his books away and grabbing his lunch, knowing he couldn't give anything away to do with his _quirk_.

'I dunno, there's just no "old guy with secret ghost powers" here. And did you just call my _town_ a _village_?'

_'__No, I called your _village_ a _village_. Look Norman, he can't come back just yet, okay? There's some stuff going on, and he's finding it hard to be here, around… Around these people right now. I can't tell you how happy he was leaving, even if it was only for a few weeks.'_ Norman hated how Mabel paused for effect. _'Look, just take a look in that book of his— I'm sure you've seen it, the six-fingered hand with the three on the front? Yeah, flick through that, I've gotta go.'_

'But Mabel—' Again, Norman was left with only more questions, and an ended phone call's beeping in his ear.

~ O ~

The book was junk. Norman had no idea what crackhead thought of all this stuff, but it was giving him a headache. Of course someone with Dipper's attention span would read this for fun.

Every other page was a different entry on some magical and incredibly specific and strange creature. _Sock Gremlins, what?_

It was as Norman hit _Toaster Gremlins_ that he heard footsteps outside his door. His entire body froze, pulse racing, as he waited for someone to come in and catch him with Dipper's stupid book.

Norman thought he may've heard a sigh, but the footsteps definitely retreated. Norman was alone again.

~ O ~

Norman paced the creaky floors of the house on Halley Hill as he waited for Not-Dipper to come. Norman was sure the ghost would see Norman's note —_meet me Halley Hill 4PM need to talk—_ and see it as a challenge. Already Norman could tell this ghost was loving having power again, and would look for any way to embarrass or simply beat Norman.

The front door opening then slamming shut drew Norman from his thoughts.

'Hello~' Not-Dipper's voice singsonged from the from hallway. 'Anybody here?'

Norman didn't dignify the brat with an answer, but waited as Not-Dipper made his way to exactly the room he was in. Scuff marks still marred the floor from where the ghost had thrown furniture at him.

Not-Dipper rounded the corner, smiling viciously, and Norman felt the hairs on his arms rise as the room cooled noticeably.

'So?' Not-Dipper raised one eyebrow as the smile dropped, an expression that didn't escape Norman's notice as a very un-Dipper-like move. 'What do you want?'

Norman tried to swallow to wet his dry throat, but nothing happened. 'I, Norman Babcock, command you, spirit, to leave this body immediately.' Again, the eyebrow raise. 'You do not belong here and will leave at once—'

'Do you seriously think that stating your name, not using contractions and saying shit like "at once" will seriously give you more power over me?' Not-Dipper laughed as he neared dangerously close to Norman, who was trying to stand his ground. 'You seriously believe that after all this time, being locked up in this rotting shit-hole, that I will _ever_ leave?' Not-Dipper towered over Norman, talking right into his face. 'Your words won't work, Norman Babcock—' He spat Norman's name like a curse. '_Ever_. No words can sway a deal made between two willing parties.'

That shocked Norman out of his terrified stupor.

'What?' Again, Not-Dipper looked down on Norman like a snobby adult to a toddler.

'I'm sure I don't really have to explain, dear Norman. Your Dipper was surrounded by people more powerful than him, be it superpowers, or just by knowledge. He was always striving to catch up, to be great. But he never could. Then you come along, and even though you're hated, you're special.' Not-Dipper's eyes narrowed again but Norman cut him off before he could continue.

'Dipper! I know you're in there!' Norman even steeled himself enough to reach out and pull Dipper's face closer to his. 'You have to believe me, I know what it's like to want power, to be noticed and be loved! It's okay to want power, Dipper, as long as you don't let in consume you!'

The last thing Norman saw before his mind shut off was Not-Dipper's lips twist up in an amused smirk, because then Not-Dipper closed the distance between them and kissed Norman hard. Norman gasped in surprise, and couldn't help but melt into the feeling of Dipper's lips and arms surrounding him. Eventually after what felt like forever later, Not-Dipper pulled back, but not so far as their noses weren't touching.

'How's that for consuming?' Not-Dipper whispered, and it was so cocky and self-sure and _not Dipper_ that it only took a moment for Norman's arms to lift themselves and push Not-Dipper away.

'Stop that! Stop doing that!' Norman yelled to the unfazed ghost. Not-Dipper just gave a small laugh, and turned to leave. Norman felt his panic build, he knew that if he let the ghost leave that house then he'd never see Dipper again.

'Stop, wait!' Norman called out, to which the now bored-looking ghost obliged. '

'What.' He hissed. Norman took a deep breath and steeled himself.

'I bet he told you that I'd only hurt you, right?' Already Norman saw Not-Dipper's eye twitch, a sign that Dipper was fighting back? 'He said you'd never achieve anything if you didn't have him? Well he's wrong, and I can prove it. Just you, by your dorky self, managed to make me…' _Time to nut up or shut up, Norman. _'You made me fall hopelessly in love with you, and that was all you! What do you even get out of this deal, you don't even have control over your own body anymore!' Norman cried, desperate to change the subject from the huge confession he'd just made, but also _needing_ Dipper to come back.

'Stop. Talking.' Not-Dipper growled, advancing on Norman.

'You know I can't stop, because I lov—' Not-Dipper grabbed Norman by the throat, easily lifting him off his feet and cutting off his air. Norman choked, clawing at Dipper's hands, but knew he couldn't stop now. With pulse racing and blood pumping painfully, he continued.

'You know I care for you, and I love you just the way you are, Dipper… Please…' The thumb of Dipper's hand dug even deeper into his neck, and Norman felt capillaries burst in his eyes. He gasped for one last breath as he lost feeling in his extremities, blackness soon following.

~ O ~

it was instinctual, the need to breathe, and as Norman heaved for breath, feeling the cool air flow in and out of his lungs, Norman had never been more happy for instincts. He coughed and gasped and wheezed through his traumatised throat, the feeling of breathing the only thing occupying his mind, until it wasn't.

A thick layer of dust under his hand and the smell of wood rotting to dust drew him back to Halley House. _Why am I back here?_

Norman looked around, and saw Dipper convulsing on the ground. The past few week's occurrences came back to him, and he scrambled over to Dipper to hold him.

'It's okay, it's okay, just get it out, Dip.' Norman cooed as Dipper growled and thrashed about, eventually a green smoke pouring from between his lips.

Norman zapped the green apparition into less than dust before the ghost could even take form, thinking nothing of it except for a little justified satisfaction.

'Dipper? Dipper, you with me?' Norman called, cradling Dipper's head so he wouldn't choke if he was sick. Dipper groaned in pain, but it still filled Norman with joy to see his chocolate brown eyes, and not the glowing green.

'Norman?' Dipper coughed, 'your town is way more fucked up than mine.'

Norman had never been so happy to have his town insulted, and was grinning as he leaned down to kiss a smiling Dipper.

**The End**

**For Now…**

* * *

**I apologise for the rushed ending, it's just that I wanted finish this story before posting any new ones, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed anyway, there will be two more instalments in this series, so keep posted!**

**All my love, **

**\- TJ**


End file.
